


Freshman Start

by weburchin



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Mental Health Issues, School, friendship strained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: woah another vent i did like a while ago would you look at thati am mentally stable /j anyways i will most likely post cooler stuff later
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Freshman Start

Eddward’s intelligence amazes all, does it not?

He’s so gifted, incredibly talented, so many are infatuated by it. His mother would always say he has this aura about him that drives others to him, right? Doesn’t he enjoy his studies and living his impeccability to the fullest? Isn’t he enjoying his life? He has nothing to worry about, right? Everything is..

“Ay! Double D!” A distant voice was harshly whispering from beside him. Immediately snapping out of his thoughts and perking up, Edd looks over to where the voice came from. It was just Eddy, apparently. For whatever reason, he seemed irate, which was inconvenient, because in all honesty, Edd isn’t in the best headspace himself.

“Hm? What is it, Eddy?” He responds. 

“You’ve just been staring at nothing for like, 5  
minutes. What’s wrong with you?”

Ah, so it seems that he did space out quite a bit. He shook his head profusely, trying to regain energy and patience so he could fully engage in the conversation. 

“Oh, nothing! I’m a bit tired is all,”

Eddy muttered to himself, “It’s like you’re always a bit tired.”

“What was that?” Edd happened to catch on a little bit to Eddy’s snarky remark, but he wanted clarification.

“You’re gettin’ dull to hang around with, sockhead. You don’t even try and fight back when I try to mess with ya or anything!”

God. 

“Perhaps take a moment to put my fatigue into consideration, then go ahead and chew me out if you wish,” Edd drawled. 

Eddy opened his mouth, ready to start throwing a barrage of curses and insults, but it was there that the bell rang and dismissed them both. 

“C’mon, we gotta talk,”

“There’s nothing to talk about. You can go to the cafeteria with Ed if you want, no need to wait for me,”

“Double D, literally what—“ 

Before Eddy could even finish his sentence, Edd just scrambled off with whatever speed he had. He got himself settled in his usual “lunch spot”, which was really just him sitting in a bathroom stall, finnicking around with his portable game console, rocking back and forth, gently nibbling at his string cheese. Just the same routine of a happy, straight A student with no sort of problems whatsoever!

Why is he still alive?

His only use is being there to accompany two close people to him. He has no purpose whatsoever. Edd knew this better than anyone else did. His perception isn’t distorted, it’s true. That’s what he tells himself. That’s what he tries to convince himself as his throat tightens around the window cords of his bedroom blinds in the dead of night when everyone else is sleeping soundly.

He’s so exhausted and drained that he’s almost certain he can’t push himself to his full extent. Yet, even when it makes him sick, even when it almost kills him, he’ll refresh those pages with his grades for hours and hours on end until his perseverance is marked.

Then again, whose fault is it for procrastinating? Every stressor is his own fault, his own problem and error. If he weren’t miserable, it wouldn’t be like this. But it’s his own fault. Everyone around him can control their feelings. All of his peers have a decent sense of themselves, a good enough grasp of his mind.

He’s just the crazy, whiny perfectionist that enabled the Cul-De-Sac kids that wouldn’t take “no” for an answer.

At least those two have a purpose. They’re his friends, after all, albeit their occasional pestering. 

His fiddling with the joystick grows more frantic with his augmenting anxiety and trembling, barely being able to suppress a few pained sobs with his disgustingly fake, soft laughter. 

Edd will keep on trying every time he gets until he’s finally free.


End file.
